blessedfandomcom-20200213-history
Michael Morris
Mikey Morris is a fictional character originally created by Brad Kern for the CW hit series Charmed. All character traits related to Blessed though belong to Rachel D.. All Charmed related information on this Wiki was taken and/or inspired by Mikey Morris - Charmed Wiki. Mikey Morris was born to Darryl and Sheila Morris. Mikey has three younger siblings: a three year younger brother, Darryl Morris Jr., and eleven year younger fraternal twin sisters Aisha and Jasmin Morris. Personality Mikey is a lovely and calm person. He is like his father a family dedicated man and would do anything to keep his family safe. He mostly took take of his younger twin sisters so that his parents could have some time for themselves. He is a very energetic person and a gentleman. Sometimes he gets a little bit too energetic and not many can keep up with him. History In Charmed Mikey was born on the 25th of July 1999. According to Darryl and Sheila, the first few months after he was born were rough. They had no time for each other and could barely get any sleep. When he was about four months old, things started to level off. However, the peace only lasted until Mikey's "terrible twos" began. When Mikey was 6 years old, in 2005, his parents moved to the East Coast. In Blessed Mikey spent the rest of his childhood years and until his mid teenage years at the East Coast. His energy was mostly not appreciated by his parents. He would keep them on their feet all the time. When in 2010 he learnt that he would have two younger sisters Mikey did not quite understand what that meant. When his twin sisters Aisha and Yasmin were born he eventually realized that his energetic behavior had to fall back some. He got frustrated at first when his baby sisters were not able yet to play with him and Darryl Jr. but eventually Mikey grew over it and accepted the responsibility of being the oldest brother. He soon came to learn how to take care of his sisters and at the tender age of 13 he was able to babysit them on his own. At the age of 14 Mikey began to question what he wanted to do with his life and met a group of old friends who derailed his life. They convinced him that in order for him to get to money fast he should join them. Not knowing any better Mikey eventually decided to join and got around with the wrong crowd. He managed to keep this part of his life hidden from everyone else until one day in 2014 he was arrested for possession. He had never done drugs but was a mere delivery boy, nonetheless he was asked to court. After a few trials he eventually was let go with 100 hours of community work as a warning and on Darryl's request to teach his son a lesson. In 2016, Mikey's father was contacted by the SFPD and offered the position as Police Captain. At first Darryl hesitated but when his wife Sheila knew about the promotion she agreed in moving back to San Francisco. Even though she was not too fond of going back, she knew how much Darryl wanted to take the promotion and Sheila also knew that Darryl had left the incidents with the Halliwell sisters in the past and would not have to worry about it anymore. Mikey moved back to San Francisco with his family and started taking cocktail seminars and other bartender workshops. He found this an interesting work area to be in. He started working as a waiter at a local diner. In 2021 he learnt that the nightclub P3, still managed by Piper Halliwell, was hiring staff. He went in for the interview and eventually got the job. He soon became friends with Wyatt, Chris and Prue Halliwell since he was also working with Wyatt and Prue. Darryl did not stop his son from taking the job but instead told him everything with the consent of Piper, Phoebe and Paige. Mikey took the news rather well and promised to keep the secret. He has been working at P3 ever since. But being connected to the Halliwells one way or another is always a dangerous thing. Mikey soon learns what it means when magic invades someone's life. He does not mind it all too much though because he loves to help his friends whenever they need him. In 2030 his past catches up with him though and the Dealers he was working for now threaten his siblings. Mikey decides to take matters into his own hands and ask the Halliwells for help because he suspects magic activity behind the whole Drug Dealership. Love & Romances Mikey's love interests have not been explored yet. Series Season 01 Mikey has most of his guest appearances at P3. He is shown helping Prue out at the bar most of the time and bonding with Katherine Walker. Him, Garrett and Julian love to tease Prue about her dating life and get her potential new dates while working. Category:Season 01 Category:BLESSED Category:Characters Category:Humans